Bob
is a American animated series created by Jessica Borutski. It is the third Bob the Builder series, and the first one not to be made in the United Kingdom. It is confirmed to air on Cartoon Network first on July 2021 with its WB Kids premiere on a unknown date. Almost every episodes contain a 12-minute Bob the Builder episode and a 12-minute Spud and Friends episode. This series is rated TV-Y7 for its humor. Synopsis ''Bob the Builder'' Bob and his team must help with renovations, construction, repairs and other projects in need. ''Spud and Friends'' The misadventures of Spud in his antics, alongside with Pilchard, Bird, Scruffty and Travis in Farmer Pickles' farm. Characters ''Bob the Builder'' *'Bob the Builder' (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - a man who is a constructor. *'Wendy' (voiced by TBD) - a woman who is Bob's partner, later becoming his girlfriend/wife. *'Scoop' (voiced by Joesph May) - A backhoe loader who is the leader of Bob's machines. *'Muck' (voiced by Rob Rackstraw) - A bulldozer-dump truck hybrid who is one of Bob's machines *'Lofty' (voiced by Chris Diamantopaulos) - A mobile crane who is the timid of Bob's machines *'Dizzy' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - A tilting drum cement mixer who is the youngest of Bob's machines *'Roley' (voiced by Kerry Shale) - A steamroller who is the music maker of Bob's machines. *'Pilchard' (voiced by ) - Bob's pet cat who also appears in the Spud and Friends segment. *'Farmer Pickles' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD. he also appears in the Spud and Friends segment *'Mr. Bernard Bentley' (voiced by TBD) - TBD. ''Spud and Friends'' *'Spud' (voiced by Jason Griffith) - a scarecrow and the main character of the segment. *'Bird' (voiced by TBD) - a bird who goes "Toot, toot" *'Scruffty' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - Farmer Pickles' pet dog who loves to chase Pilchard. *'Pilchard' (voiced by ) - Bob's pet cat who also appears in the'' Bob the Builder'' segment. *'Travis' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - A tractor who keeps an eye on Spud, but is also a good friend of him. *'Farmer Pickles' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD. he also appears in the Bob the Builder segment Episodes See List of episodes Differences *Spud, Travis, Scruffty and Bird don't appear in the Bob the Builder segments while the Bob the Builder segment characters don't appear in the Spud and Friends segment. Pilchard and Farmer Pickles are the only characters to ever appear in both segments. *(Reserved for SpyroFanandCollinTSB) Trivia *This is the first Warner Bros. Animation series to have no antagonists. *This lacks the preschool genre. *The series marks Spud's first official appearance since the original series ended. *This show is expected to have a WB Kids premiere, but has no official date for its premiere yet. *Pilchard and Farmer Pickles are the only characters that appear in both segments. *This is the third preschool-based Warner Bros. Animation series to not be a preschool series, after The Berenstain Bears Comedy Show and Chloe: New Adventures in ChloeWorld (although techinally not made by Warner Bros. Animation as it was made by Splash Entertainment). *Compared to the original version and the 2015 version, which are stop-motion (and later CGI) and computer-animated, respectively, this show is traditionally animated. *The character designs are based on the classic design. Category:Bob the Builder Category:TV-Y7 Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:WB Kids Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Reboots